<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ares and The Golden Apple by mmmmmyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613457">Ares and The Golden Apple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmyes/pseuds/mmmmmyes'>mmmmmyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Characters to be added, Alexis | Quackity-centric, M/M, Modern AU, additional relationships to be added - Freeform, i am so bad, ian8dhgfihgydfiuhuifhsdfjuio, rated Mature for swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmmyes/pseuds/mmmmmyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uh quack and techno modern roomate and graduated au they both like each other but one is a dumbass dont realize and one is scared to tell lmaoooo yeah thats the plot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One regular day, nothing goes wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity woke up looking at his ceiling. They were white, but had a few stain marks that he didn't even know why, how, when they existed. But he was used to it, for he has been living in this place since he started college. He got out of bed, changed from his pajamas to some comfortable hoodies and put his beanie on. Just right towards his bed was a big window, and next to the window was his working desk. The desk has piles of paper and form on it, and sadly, some bills that he didn't pay yet. Quackity ignored that, and walked out.</p><p>He almost tripped on a bag placed next to his door when he got out, the bag blocking his way to the bathroom. But unfortunately, someone was already there.</p><p> </p><p>There's only one person who could be in there, since he doesn't have a guest.</p><p>“Techno-----TECHNO-------!” the person in there named Techno didn't answer. So he screamed louder. “TECHNOBLADE YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OUT OF THERE I NEED TO FUCKING PEE!”</p><p>Then the person finally gave an answer. It was a deep and chill voice, but pretty vague due to the door standing between them and the man’s sleepiness. “Yeah Quack? You gotta wait man since I got here first”</p><p>“Fuck no I'm going to break in there”</p><p>“Please don't I’m not wearing anything” then Quackity quieted down. Somehow the image of techno wearing nothing made him a little bit...hot.( not that sexy hot man hot by literally i mean hot like face red ok i'll go on i shut up)</p><p>“Ok then, i'll wait for you to come out then, i'll make some breakfast during this time.” he murmured in embarrassment. Techno didn't hear him so he asked, “What did you say man? Gotta be louder or no one is going to hear you at court!” Quackity didn’t catch that either because he already walked away, making his way to the kitchen.</p><p>And that's how their one regular weekend morning was spent. Quackity made some pancakes, because they ran out of everything except a little bit of pancake powder. He does plan on going to some grocery shopping later, as both of them aren’t suckers for sweet stuff. Once in a while was ok, but not everyday.</p><p>When the pancake was ready, techno finally walked out of the bathroom. He sat down at the table, staring at the blueberries placed on the pancake.</p><p>“What are you looking at, dumbass? Start eating!” Quackity said when he saw techno.</p><p>“Nothing? I was waiting for you so we could start eating together. Is anything wrong Quack?”</p><p>“Nevermind” Quackity said as he went to the bathroom, as techno was there the whole morning. When he came out, he walked to the kitchen again, grabbed the forks and knives, and sat down in his seat next to techno.</p><p>They were done with their pancakes in 20 minutes, so Quackity got up and cleaned the dishes. He saw techno get dressed using his peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going techno? It's rare seeing you going out. Or did you finally take my advice about going out for a walk and also gathering new ideas?”</p><p>“Uh….i thought you were going grocery shopping? Since we ran out of other edible food? Or was it wrong and you just wanted to eat pancakes.”</p><p>“Wait….i don't think i told you about our food storage???” Quackity said in even more confusion, and he soon regretted that. “Well, i didn't write all those detective novels for nothing,” techno said while tying his shoes up, “and don't forget the fact that i've been living with you 7 years, birdie.” Quackity usually responds “do not call me that! Where did you get the idea of calling me a bird anyways??” but instead he just quietly put on his clothes and shoes, then walked out. Techno thought something was wrong, but he didn't ask. Maybe his short roommate is just.. not feeling okay.</p><p>It's the middle of July, no need for heavy clothing. Gentle breeze covered them, making both of their hair flutter in the wind. Quackity’s hair didn't make much of a difference since he has short hair and wore a beanie all the time, but techno was different.</p><p>The taller man had long hair because “I don't want anyone except you and me to touch my hair.” and since neither of them has any barber skills, the hair was left to grow. He hasn't cut it in a good 4 years. It is very, very long, dangling to his butt. Techno himself realized that, so it's always in a low ponytail. It is the same today.</p><p>Technoblade worked inside all the time as an author of detective and horror novels. His books are quite popular, so they gave him a lot of excess money. Techno was good at making people have chills run down their spine and have nightmares; maybe that's the reason he was popular.</p><p>Anyway, they made their way to the closest supermarket while talking about their lives. Techno’s was pretty good. His new book sold out very quickly, making the company print more. But Quackity was a bit more unfortunate. He was a lawyer, working in a studio. It's a big one with one boss controlling everyone. He also had a few colleges, but they are all pretty old( imagine bernie sanders, joe biden and trump).</p><p>Now, if you think about it, no one would give their money, freedom or even life to a person that looks like a high school student while you had a bunch of old and wise looking men to choose from. So people barely picked him. The result was, he was poor. Thankfully he had a rich roommate. If he didn't, he’d be dead by now.</p><p>They walked into the supermarket, the coldness of air conditioners slapped in their face. Quackity trembled for one second, but calmed down.</p><p>“Ok, so you could go buy whatever you want and I'll go get the veggies, fruit, meat and milk we needed.” the taller man nodded with a blank expression on his face. Then he slowly turned around and walked away. Who could imagine a person writing horror novels… could be such a boring man?</p><p>Quackity had that thought in his brain while he made his way to the part of the shop that sold veggies. Then he walked into an aisle that had a variety of snacks placed on it. His eyes were looking at the ground as he thought about problems that aren't related to his life. Then he bumped into someone. He quickly apologized, then attempted to walk away.</p><p>“Quackity?” said a familiar voice.</p><p>He turned around out of shock and met eyes with someone he never expected to see here.</p><p>“W..why are you..here? I thought… you lived in Britain??”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goddess of beauty, Aphrodite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter two pog <br/>wilbur comes over thats it<br/>and my update is slow as fuck because i write slow as fuck<br/>prob would be one update /week<br/>I KNOW THIS IS SHORT SO AM I BUT I HAVE SCHOOL AND A THOUSANS TESTS AAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two: Goddess of beauty, Aphrodite. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity stared at the brown-haired man in disbelief. He and Wilbur Soot lived in two different, and far away countries, and he is sure of that. Then how does this man that lived at least 3,656 miles from him… is standing right in front of him?</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I did live in Britain. But I flew here just a day ago!” The brunette said in his regular happy voice, as if they were talking about weather, one that could make people happier by just listening. Wilbur had that effect on people.</p>
<p>“You... flew here? Then why didn't you tell Techno… wait no. did that bastard not tell ME?” Quackity said angrily after he realized what was probably going on. </p>
<p>But the taller man let out a small laugh and said to him in a light tone “No Quackity, I didn't tell techno. In fact, I didn't tell anyone! Well, except for the people that planned my flight. I wanted to give Techno a jump scare and also check on him. Phil had always been worried about my brother, you know?” </p>
<p>Then Quackity relaxed. “Ohhhhhh… so techno did not ignore me. Good, he shouldn't. If he ever does that I'll break his skin(and drain him). I say so I do so, I promise.” He grunted in embarrassment. </p>
<p>God, what is about him today? First is Techno being naked, second is him accusing someone he secretly likes of something he didn't do. Then, he realized something in panic. </p>
<p>“Wilbur, for the first time in months, Techno came to the store with me.” he clearly saw how the brunette’s eyes slowly filled in fear. </p>
<p>“QUICK QUICK HIDE------ I HEAR SOMEONE COMING AAAAAAAAAAAA!” He screamed as Techno took a turn and saw Quackity panicking and someone behind him quickly pulling his hoodie on. </p>
<p>“Quackity. May I ask why you are yelling inside a store like a little buffoon?” The long haired male said in his regular boring, blank voice. There wasn't any confusion in there, even though that was supposed to be a questioning sentence. He is Technoblade afterall. And technoblade isn't any regular human being. </p>
<p>“UHHHHHHHH I WAS…..SCREAMING OVER THIS CHOCOLATE! IT'S MY CHILDHOOD MEMORY! MY MOM USED TO BUY IT FOR ME ALL THE TIME! NOSTALGIA YOU KNOW?” Quackity was panicking. He said whatever came to his mind, and he regretted saying that. Quackity was not a smooth person. He could even hear Wilbur chuckling behind him. That asshole. </p>
<p>Technoblade stared at him. He stared and stared. Oh god, Quackity thought to himself, if that idiot doesn't say anything in the next ten seconds, I am going to explode and perish. Fade into the void of stupidness forever.</p>
<p>But Techno just said ”Ok, do whatever you wish to, if that was your childhood memory.” He sounded weird when he said childhood memory, but Quackity was too nervous to realize. He let out a relieved breath and asked Techno if he wanted anything else. Techno shook his head, staring at him.</p>
<p>“Alright then, lets pay for these stupid vegitables and go home, im hungry.” Quackity groaned. </p>
<p>They quietly walked home. The mood was different from when they came. It was… weird, and awkward. Both of them lowered their head, minding about their own business in their minds. The breeze of fall and the sun of noon had kept them at perfect temperature. They were just the perfect balance. He liked little moments like these, if off.</p>
<p>He felt like they got along then.</p>
<p>Techno’s phone started ringing. The lazy fuck never set up a ringtone so its the original annoying one. And for some reason his phone was on max volume, so its a beautiful earape. </p>
<p>Quackity was actually scared. He was shitting then a very loud noise just came from the outside, made him think their building was being attacked by aliens or something. He then proceeded to yell what the fuck a couple of times, until Techno’s voice told him its just his ringtone being loud and shut up. </p>
<p>Ringtone? RINGTONE? No one usually calls Techno unless it was his book’s due date, he was a lonely motherfucker. But Quackity knows that one of his books just came out a week ago, so it can't be. He always paid attention to the dates in case Techno needed something. They also didn't order anything from Amazon, so it can only be…</p>
<p>Wilbur. That little fuck. </p>
<p>“Yeah…...yes…...why…..you…….Phil? Ok.” Was all he heard. But that was enough. So he quickly pulled his pants on, washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom in a rush.</p>
<p>“Wh-what was that man? You need a new phone”</p>
<p>“Thank you but no I love my iphone 69.” Oh.</p>
<p>“Nice”</p>
<p>Knock. </p>
<p>Knock. </p>
<p>Quackity ran towards the door, and opened it. Not surprisingly, he saw the unbelievably tall male smiling at him. </p>
<p>“Hello Quackity” Wilbur said in his British accent, smiling softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok here is the list of the songs i listened to while writing this<br/>-normal ones :<br/>elevator music<br/>undertale music<br/>SAWARASENAI<br/>coconut mall and a thousand other nintendo mario music its me luigi siii<br/>i have a bad case of diaeehea<br/>-earape ones :<br/>wii flute <br/>mickey mouse<br/>barbie <br/>indian music<br/>thay are all good quality music u reading this should go listen at full volume</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Goddess of Hunting, Artemis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LMAOOO I FORGOT TO PUBLISH IT IT WAS DONE LIKE 5 DAYS AGO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(this is going to be a long ass chapter watch out guys)</p><p>Wilbur peaked inside, and saw his brother, lighting up. The man still looked dead inside, but he raised one of his eyebrows when he saw the brunette. </p><p>“Oh, hi Wilbur.”</p><p>“Hi techno.” </p><p>Awkward silence. The two tall males stared at each other, both looking dead inside. </p><p>Quackity also said nothing, but he was not dead inside. He looks… confused, cringed out, and he also looks like he is about to blast into laughter. A little bit of everything. He decided to generate a voice, passing it through his throat and make it echo through the room, as he was always a person that loved parties. Quackity rhymes with talkative anyway. Sort of. </p><p>“WAHAHAHHAHHA TECHNO YOU DUMBASS, I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DIDN'T YOU?! LMAO T R O L L E D!”</p><p>Techno slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes. Quackity somehow felt a shiver run down his spine when his eyes met Techno’s, but he convinced himself that it was him hallucinating stuff from overworking himself. </p><p>“I saw something special coming, but not Wilbur.”</p><p>Quackity frowned and thought about it. If he knew something abnormal happened at the supermarket, why didn't he immediately speak up and break their plan? </p><p>Techno spoke again, and answered his question as if he could look inside him and know what he is thinking. </p><p>“Well, any normal human being could see that something wrong happened to you at the shop. I've known you for a very long time, and I know you don't start screaming at a public place unless something really surprising comes to mind. And after you panicked and said something that obviously wasn't true, a person behind you chuckled a bit. I first thought that was someone listening to our conversation, but when i glanced at them they quickly avoided my eyes, looked away, put his hat on and left. That person might just be shy and was embarrassed at the fact that i discovered them listening to our conversation, but something tells me that's not what was happening.” </p><p>Why the fuck was Techno going all analytical on him for?</p><p>“And bro… you thought of all of that in..3 seconds? Creepy stalker.” </p><p>“It's called being able to think of things quickly, you idiot.” </p><p>“That's still creepy. If you ever commit murder and was able to think how to get away with it in 3 seconds that is 100% creepy.” </p><p>“I swear. If you don't shut up right now I am going to try that out on you.” </p><p>“Well, not if you get rid of Wilby-boy first. He will protect me from violent criminal Technoblade.” </p><p>Techno realized that wilbur was also here. He somehow forgot his brother stood right behind his roommate. This occurs quite frequently in fact. Everytime techno and quackity got into a conversation he seemed to forget everything that was happening, and quackity was the thing that mattered. The one and only. </p><p>Then he looked up and saw wilbur smiling at him. It wasn't a genuine one though, it looks empty, as if his lips were just being pulled up. He could almost hear Wilbur say to him through his smile “Yo bitch I b exist”. </p><p>Techno starred at Wilbur again. Wilbur starred back. Then the long haired male started walking towards the kitchen, while telling his brother to find a place to sleep at. Wilbur looked around, then said to Techno. </p><p>“Do you not have a sofa.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Th..then what do you sit on when you want to watch TV? Or play ps4?” </p><p>“The floor is quite comfy.”</p><p>Then Quackity broke into the conversation by yelling that the floor is not comfy at all, every time he sits there for long his butt will hurt for the next week or so. But he said to Wilbur that they have a few large pillows, if he wants to use them feel free to, and also told him to choose between his bedroom and techno’s to sleep in while walking into the kitchen to prepare lunch with Techno. </p><p>Wilbur took that as a permission to let him look around the house. He walked to the room closer to him, turned right and walked inside. Clearly, this is quackity’s room. There are several beanies hanging on the door, and in the closet was a lot of xs sized daily clothing. His room is not very messy, but the walls are in poor condition. There are stain marks everywhere, and the walls look like they are about to collapse. </p><p>The brunette walked out of the room, then walked to the other one right next to it. This must be techno’s room, he thought, as he walked in. Not surprisingly, he saw massive amounts of paper and pens. They are all over the room. On the bed, on the desk, in his closet, on the floor, and some of them even ended up on the window somehow. But other than that, the room was also pretty clean. Quackity and techno are both not messy people, but they could be lazy at times. </p><p>He heard them wrangle loudly in the kitchen(mostly Quackity), over what to make for lunch. Wilbur saw Quackity buy some bread and potatoes, so he walked over, peaked inside the kitchen and told them to use those, since he knew Techno loved potatoes, and Quackity liked bread. He himself doesn't necessarily have a crush on these foods, but he doesn't hate them either. The quarrel stopped for a second, then Quackity came up with the idea of making some mashed potatoes and jam on bread. </p><p>It sounded like shit but he couldn't really judge.</p><p>It was simple, but it was something. The sweetness of blueberry jelly matched perfectly with the saltiness of mashed potatoes, with coke as a drink. But when the meal was half way gone, Quackity’s phone started singing some kind of mexican song. He looked at it, then his smile disappeared. Instead it was an annoyed frown.</p><p>“It's my boss, the one I've told you about,” he warned Techno and Wilbur before picking it up. They can't hear what the person is saying, but judging by quackity’s expression, it's something that is unpleasant to hear. </p><p>“Ok, mhm, alright, then i will be there in 30 minutes.” </p><p> </p><p>“What does he want you again for this time Quackity.” Techni calmly asked, or stated, but they could both hear the anger in his voice. </p><p>“Nothing really big, just he is not happy about a description on a file I completed last week. He thought it was misleading and could cause big errors, so he wants me to get there immediately and change it. It's totally like I want to go, it's literally a saturday. But I somehow knew this is related to my salary so I must go. Sorry Wilbur!” </p><p>It was quiet for a moment.</p><p>Wilbur was also a little bit annoyed and mad, but he understood so he nodded his head and told Quackity to be careful. </p><p>Techno was unsatisfied with how Quackity only said sorry to Wilbur and not him, so he faked a very angry voice and said to Quackity:</p><p>“You said sorry to WILBUR but not ME? Cringe, awkward, big L----” </p><p>Quackity looked up to the long haired male as he was tying his shoe. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and said to him “Fuck you”, while stickinjg out both of his middle fingers, then he quickly ran out of the door and closed it before Techno could say anything. </p><p>When he got into the building, he was out of breath. Quackity ran all the way to get here as quick as possible, because he didn't want to keep Techno and Wilbur waiting for too long. He stood up straight, took a deep breath, and knocked the door that said “manager” on it. </p><p>“Come in.” A mature, male voice said. Quackity pushed the door, walked inside and saw a man with suits sitting on his chair, but his back was facing the door. He spinned his chair, and turned to look at Quackity with a big, wide, passionate smile on, but Quackity somehow knew it was fake. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr.Schlatt.”</p><p>But the man shaked his head and told quackity, "Just Schlatt, flatty patty. No sir baby, just Schlatt.” </p><p>Quackity was a little angry at what his boss called him, but pressed the anger down and said to him, “Good afternoon, Schlatt.”</p><p>His smile grew even larger, like a predator looking at its prey. </p><p>Yeah, he didn't like this guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ajdnhbf sahsdbfahislbfjdskjfd</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when i was writing the old lawyers part i and my friend started a conversation and it somehow ended like "if thats your logic than donald trump would be the best lawyer" lmao i copy and pasted that no offence but its funny and thank u friend for giving ideas and suggestions and if u r uncomfortable with me using political figures im fine changing it to rick astley but old there u go rick rolled</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>